The Spiritguard
by Soophf
Summary: When camping with Bolin and Mako Asami gets swept up in a rather "unnatural" event. A whole new ordeal sprouts and it will change their lives. Legend of Korra AU. Will be updated.
1. Prologue

Fire turns to ashes.

Water turns to air.

Earth turns to dust.

Air simply vanishes.

Everything comes to an end and with every end a beginning. But **We**, **We** have neither, **We** have no beginning, **We** see no end. **We** simply are. **We** are eternal.

**We** have no allegiance, yet **We** bear the mark of all.

**We** rise up and create, **We** are the founders of the societies people are come to know.

**We** destroy and vanquish, cities and rulers have fallen and have been forgotten because **We** deem it necessary.

**We** control and overthrow, **We** keep the fragile balance between the spirits, humans and the world itself in peace.

**We** are **the Spiritguard**;** The Avatar**.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it! Please note that English is not my first language and there might occur some grammatical mistakes in the upcoming chapters. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think :D Enjoy **

* * *

><p>What was going on? Her ears were ringing her head felt heavy and her limbs became more numb the more the foggy monster-like creature before her came closer. As the creature stood right in front of her it lifted itself up to its hind legs so it towered far above the raven haired girl. Unable to move she felt herself almost choke under the grasp of the creature around her neck, almost. When the girl and the monster made eye contact the monsters eyes lit up and she began the feel even number than before, it felt like it was draining her from all her energy. Then an giant flash of light and a pained screech. Before she knew what was happening the girl felt that the icy grasp disappeared and she fell to the ground. She heard a voice say:<p>

"No Vaaturaean will ever take a mortal life. Tell your allies."

Another light flashed, less intense this time. Another screech with a following echo.

"To bad, seems like I'll have to do it myself…"

As the flash faded the girl tried to look at her saviour, not even managing to move her body completely. As she laid on the ground she could vaguely see the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman, although something told her something was off about her. As the woman turned around the raven haired girl could see her a little bit clearer, the eyes of the woman before her were blue and had a piercing look in them. But now the girl could see why she felt something was different about the woman, her eyes were filled with this spark that seemed like it had ignited her eyes. Literally.

* * *

><p>With a gasp I woke up. I sat up in my bed, the silky sheets covering my pale legs.<p>

_'What a nightmare'_ I thought, I hadn't had such a bad nightmare in years. I looked at my clock standing on my nightstand.

"Twenty past five…" I murmured.

I let out a soft sigh as I dragged myself to the side of my bed. I held my face in my hands, noticing I was shaking. When I looked up the wall in front of me I saw light coming through the window, setting my silhouette of against the white paint of the wall. Seeing the silhouette made me think of the miasmic thing from my dream, what had the woman called it?

"Vaaturaean…" I whispered softly. Although my father had hired series of specialists to learn me all kinds of things, including mythology, I had never heard of it. Of course, it could be a twisted thought, created by my own head, but it bothered me to much to be a mere fantasy. It all seemed so real. Pondering I stared at the wall, the lights ever moving. After a while a shiver went down my spine, interrupting my thoughts and I looked back at my bed and the ruffled sheets, as much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I felt to eerie to do so and decided to take a shower as an attempt to clear my head from this, maybe I could go to sleep again after it, even if for a short while that was.

As the warm water was running down my spine I got lost in my thoughts again, I was thinking about that blue eyed woman. I had heard once that every face you see in your dreams you have seen before. But then there was this question; where did I had seen that woman? I couldn't remember anyone who even remotely looked like her. Sighing I shook my head and started to wash myself.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel to dry myself. As I was drying my hair I noticed my clothes still hanging on the heating, my jeans and jacket had dried for the most part. I had left them there since they got soaked while I was walking home. Until Mako showed up that was. Looking at the clothing I remembered last night.

* * *

><p>Shit, it is raining like hell, why didn't I listen to the weather forecast? Me and my big mouth. I thought, hating myself for my foolishness. Reluctantly I stepped out said and started walking through the rain, when I was saying it was raining like hell I meant it, after a few minutes I was just drenched. It was summer so my jacket didn't give all that much protection against the water falling from the sky. Feeling sorry for myself I cursed this rain again and sped up my phase.<p>

"Asami! Wait up!" I turned around to see Mako running towards me.

"Mako, hey!"

I waited for him to catch up to me and saw that his face had turned red from running up the hill. I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"What are you doing all the way over here? I thought you were practicing with Bolin for the finals?"

When Mako had reached me, he rested his hands on his knees, signalling me to wait a second so he could catch his breath. Obviously he wasn't worn out because he ran for a long time, his stamina was amazing, but because he had faced the wind and rain while doing so. When he had regained his breath he stood tall again and looked at me.

"We managed to wrap up early, Bo said that if he were to continue even a second longer he would drop down and sleep right there. So I figured that if I weren't to tired to walk I'd come to surprise you after work and walk you home."

_'Hold on, he came all the way from the sports hall to here? Running? But the sports hall was like, at the other side of San Francisco! No wonder he was all worn out when he came running!'_

"Mako, why didn't you tell me? I would have waited, you silly."

Mako faintly grinned and looked at me, little lights dancing in his eyes.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"But-"

"I thought you would be more happy to see me…" Mako interrupted me with a pout and pretended sadness. "But it's okay, I forgive you… This. One. Time."

I gave him an exaggerated look of relief, including the pose.

"Thank god for that! I do not want to discover how it is to live without your kind forgiveness, don't think I would be able to bear it."

We shared a short laugh after that and seeing that I was soaked to the bone and shivering of the icy cold by now Mako looked at me gently and gave me a little cheerful smile.

'Without further delay, beautiful young lady, would you mind me walking you home in the comfort a umbrella?" He said pulling a small package from his pocket and unfolded it, it was a green umbrella.

It was good to see Mako this cheerful; it was a nice change from the usual broody attitude.

Mako pulled up his arm to let me hook my hand onto it. I chuckled and nodded, going through my knee to make an elegant old-fashioned bowing gesture while doing so.

"Well of course my kind sir, it would be entirely my pleasure." I said as my hand went under his arm and hooked onto it. We walked close to each other under the umbrella as we departed towards my house.

After a while Mako started humming a tune from a catchy song I knew but couldn't remember the name of. But I wasn't complaining, Mako was in such a great mood, a really good mood because humming was so unlike him. I looked up and watched his profile, the curiosity that was harboring inside of me intensified. I wanted to know what made Mako so cheerful, I just had to know.

_'To hell with politeness.'_

"You're in a really good mood at this hour, aren't you? Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Well, Toza called just after Bo and I finished the training. He told me that one of the opponents was somewhat injured during a training session and won't be participating in the match Saturday. The guys hand and arm is all bruised and I think Toza mentioned something about a broken finger or two. Don't ask how he did it, I don't know and don't want to."

"Poor guy…" Mako's eyes met mine and I saw the happy lights dancing in his eyes again. He wanted me to ask further and I was happy to do so. "But that isn't the only reason you're this cheerful, is it?"

"No, remember that time when Bolin came up with the idea to go camping in Canada?"

I did remember it, how could I forget. Bolin came with this idea to go on a camping trip in the Canadian wildlife, when I had offered to fund the trip he had refused but no one could ever deny the eagerness he was radiating when he explained his idea and when I made my offer. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory.

"Yes, of course I do remember it." I looked up at Mako. "What about it?"

"We have been saving up money every time we won something, so this month we finally have enough money to pay the bills without spending any of this match' prize money. Considering that the Wolfbats are compromised for now because of that injury, we have a greater chance at winning the match, we will celebrate the closure of the season by following Bolin's idea an go camping in Canada. IF we win that is, they may find a replacement."

Silence fell after some chuckles and Mako turned his head and studied, in turn, my profile. When I noticed it I gave him a questioning look.

"You'll come with us righ?" He answered with a slightly worried undertone. His sudden change of mood made me smile softly.

"Of course I will." He let out a relieved sigh. "Because if I didn't I think you might cry…"

Mako let out a small and soft laugh and pushed me, not hard enough to push me from under the umbrella into the rain but still hard enough for me to lose my balance. I felt Mako's arm flex and pull me towards him in a successful attempt to prevent me from falling. I gave him a thankful smile and a soft, teasing pinch in his now relaxed muscular arm.

After a couple of minutes of bantering and laughing my flat came in our eyesight, Mako walked me up to the door. Short after wishing each other a good night before parting, he had turned around again and given me a small note.

"This is the address you will need to go to after the match, it may take a little while for us to get there though. You know, with the interviews and such." He winked and walked away, waving once with his hand without looking back, disappearing in the colourful, but rainy night of San Francisco.

* * *

><p><em>'Ah, right the note!'<em>

I had put it in my back pocket. Quickly searching through my jeans I hoped that the note was still intact. When I finally found it the note was all wrinkled and since it had been wet the ink was now slightly blurred but Mako's handwriting was still readable.

_**San Francisco International Airport Wait at terminal 4 Take warm clothes with you :)**_

So Canada huh? I had heard the forests there were quite wild and at times it would even seem like time hadn't touched the place, it is beautiful from what I heard. However, the nights are cold, even in the summer, so warm clothes are a necessary thing to bring for those who plan to go camping there. Some geographic professors my father had hired taught me about the Canadian atmosphere, nature and demography, from what I had learned from them the country seemed enjoyable, as long as you were as tough as nails during the freezing cold winters and a fan of hours walking through the woodlands with the risk of not knowing where you exactly are. At least the people are polite according to the internet, but I'm pretty sure that could be a stereotype…

A gust of wind made the bathroom door clatter against the doorpost, pulling me out of my stream of thought. I walked out of the bathroom after changing into an oversize T-shirt and some underwear, hasty closing the window that seemed to have opened itself. I looked from my closet to my bed to my clock. Quarter to six. I had to prepare myself for leaving for the Sato estate in an hour, so I was given the option to go back to sleep or pack my bags in advance.

'_Why not both?' _I thought by myself _'I could sleep an halve an hour and pack an halve an hour, what I can't pack then I'll pack later.'_

Lazy grinning at my own drowsy cleverness I set the alarm and laid down on my bed and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"-and that's why the Industrial Revolution has had an indirect influence on our society and laws, do you understand?"<p>

I looked down my papers and quickly went through the notes. I nodded and professor Miller turned away to wipe the notes he had written on the chalkboard to make his lecture clearer. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time for the professor to depart.

"Sir, since there are just four minutes left, do you think it is okay for me to leave a little bit earlier?"

I hadn't forgotten about the nightmare from a couple of days ago, in fact I had grown more frustrated by the fact that I didn't know what the Vaaturaean was or what the dream meant, it felt like a I was missing something crucial. Even the fact that I didn't know if the Vaaturaean was just a shade from my dreams or it was involved with something bothered me. I never could stand not knowing something, just like now. I had decided to pay the San Francisco Archives a visit and search for something, anything that would give me a clue about it. I tried to call my professor in mythology, but he wouldn't answer. My father had told me that dr. Erickson had left for London because he needed to attend to a congress of the sort

"Sure, I think I don't really have any time left to continue, so you may leave."

I gave the middle-aged man a smile and thanked before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway of the Sato estate, past several paintings and busts. I glanced at a collection of family pictures my father had collected with my mother before her accident. One showed me as a baby in a blue tiny dress, one showed both my parents dressed up formally and me as a small girl in a matching dress, but one of the photo's was my favourite by far. It was the one with my mother at my parents' wedding day, she was looking right at me with a beaming smile and lively eyes. Moms hair was stuck up in a fancy French braid and decorated with shiny pearls and white veil with beautiful patterns. I smiled faintly at the thought of her and walked through the doors into the garden. I was greeted by several of my father's gardeners and I greeted them back while I headed to the garage. I put my helmet over my head, my black hair peeking from under it and drove off.

The Archives were pretty big, the building wasn't just normal big, more like massive big. I was a bit overwhelmed to be fair, I had heard of this place but never been here. It was a bit intimidating really, the bookcases were at least two times my size and the books were about every subject you could possibly think about. Apparently there were also a vast amount artefacts from all over the world displayed, there were ancient Japanese katanas, Mayan ceremonial masks and much more fascinating artefacts. However, that I wasn't what I was here for, I had to find some information about the Vaaturaeans. It was driving me crazy!

I walked down the archives as I walked up against a man at least a head and a halve taller than me. I apologized but all he answered with was an icy glare before turning away to continue searching whatever he was searching for. I lifted my eyebrow and quickly walked away. My instincts told me to keep walking, to get as much as distance as I could between me and that guy as possible, something told me that he could be dangerous. It wasn't till I had reached the mythology section that I could feel the tension in my stomach lessen. I looked around, in comparison to other parts of the archives the mythology section looked small and dull. There were no artefacts, the shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust and there were no people here but that set this part off against the others; it seemed like these books hadn't been touched in a really long time, their secrets hadn't been spilled for, maybe years. I ran my fingers against the side of a book, it felt leathery and the dust of it sticked to my fingers. Looking at it I felt a smile creep across my face, I loved places like this, you could just lose yourself and time in here.

"Time to get started." I said to myself, dropping my jacket on the ground.

I never knew how many stories could be told about one single little flower sprouting in a field, but some of the books here showed me how awfully many that could be. I put the book that I had been looking into for the past fifteen minutes down and let out a frustrated sigh. How would I ever find out anything if I didn't even know where to start looking or what to look for? I had browsed the internet for two nights and was only guided to some shady sites that all gave different and vague answers that were totally irrelevant to what I was searching for. Maybe the Vaaturaean from my nightmare was indeed just some crazy fantasy running wild…

I laid my head to rest against the shelve of the bookcase I was leaning against, my eyes trailed around the room, I had been here for, what three or four hours now? The dust once covering the books had been cleared from them and I could see some flocks darting around. My eyes fell on a book lying in a corner at the bottom of a bookcase, it felt old but didn't look worn out like all the other books around here. I turned the book a few times to inspect it. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary I flipped it open to look at some of its contents.

It was blank. There was nothing.

My heard sank in my shoes and I wanted to just throw the book across the whole archive and burn the whole place. I put it down again and sat down on the ground, my chin resting on my knees. I cursed and damned everything I knew, I felt an idiot for letting this whole Vaaturaean thing get to my head and drive me crazy. I wanted to cry, for being his stupid and naïve. I was angry at the world, but mostly at myself; I got obsessed by something I had seen in a dream!

'_For fucks sake, what fucking fuck does such a fucking thing?!'_

I scolded myself for at least a half an hour before I stood up to go home. On my way out I saw that man again, he was talking to this Latina looking woman. At some point she noticed me and looked directly at me like the was examining me, her eyes stayed on my hands for a second and then when she met my eyes again she gave me this smile, it was a warm, kind smile as if she was thanking me for something. As reflex I smiled back before I knew and continued walking towards the exit, closer to them. I could see the freckles on her face and her hazel colored eyes followed me as I walked past the couple. I heard the two of the walk off into the direction I came from and turned to look, but they were already gone.

'_Hmm, weird…'_ I thought. The blond man who was talking to the Latina didn't seem as threatening as he did be at first, not that it did really matter since the woman had obviously caught my attention. I shook my head as I crossed the street.

'_I didn't just swoon over a complete stranger, did I? God damn it, I did, no one could deny it. I probably blushed like a schoolgirl back there and I still am right now. But damn, no one would blame me, right? That woman was just gorgeous…'_

These thoughts ran through my head as I walked to my scooter. Driving through the streets of San Francisco I felt the wind pulling the strands of hair that were hanging out of my helmet, the wind carried the scent of Chinese noodles into my nostrils and made my belly rumble. I looked around and quickly spotted the stand since it had this red Asian-like roof thing on top of it. I stopped a few meters from it and parked my vehicle against a bench. When I sat down again to eat my food I had this amazing view of the San Francisco Bay. As I ate my noodles I watched people walk by or lay on the beach, children playing and ships go by. The sun was shining bright and warmed up my skin, I could just sit here and do nothing except watch this forever. However, looking at my watch I knew I had to go back home, so I dragged myself to my scooter and gave the scenery one last look before igniting the engine and driving away from this beautiful scene.

Attempting to unlock the door to my apartment I suddenly realised how much my mood had swung today, I frowned s my key got stuck in the lock.

'_Great, just fantastic. Why did I insist on living on my own again?'_

Irritated I tried again, the lock gave a loud click and the door swung open, I looked right at my own reflection in the window across the room and was reminded why I lived here.

'_That's why, you don't have such a view at the estate.'_

The view was magnificent, I could see the parks and streets and observe anybody in them if I felt like it and no one would even notice. I loved the view even more at sundown, like now. The sky would become an ocean of warm colors and the pond in one of the parks would reflect the sunshine that came from the sky. With the contrast of the cool green trees to the warm sky this would make a perfect painting. If only I could paint, I would think many evenings enjoying this view.

It may be true that me living here might be a bit of an inconvenience, I didn't go to a public school like many other kids, I had private lessons at my father's estate. Me living on my own didn't pose that much of a problem really, it was more like the location was a bit… far from the Sato estate. At least that's what my father likes to say to me, it wasn't an issue to me though, here I had my own rules and I didn't have to play the role of a perfect daughter. I could go everywhere I wanted to, at any time and I wouldn't have to worry about waking someone up or disturbing an important meeting.

I looked at my kitchen, I did have to cook for myself though, something I wasn't such a pro at, so at most nights I would live of take-away. At least I was getting better at cooking, take-away started to lose its flavour. Right now, if I were to cook I probably wouldn't burn the whole kitchen and with it, the whole flat. Probably.

I sat down at the counter to check my email, nothing, just spam. I sighed and opened a new window to write an email to my mythology professor, dr. Erickson, about the mystery bothering me. He was a really nice middle-aged man with short, greying brown hair and blue eyes. His lessons were just so interesting, the way he tells the legends was just… enchanting. It happened several times that my father had to invite dr. Erickson for dinner in order not to be rude, just because I kept asking him for more stories and what was their meaning was. I just couldn't let go of the dream I guess, I needed all the proof I could get before I could believe that those Vaaturaeans were indeed just made up. Dr. Erickson might just be my last chance to gain a little bit of insurance over the matter at hand, this man may just know a bit about EVERY mythology in the world, past and existing, but he was specialized in the European mythology, just the ones I like most.

I hit send after reading it a couple times over and switched on the news, nothing new at the time, just the usual. A business man talking about the courses, a student explaining his idea, a car chase and such things. Nothing peaked my interest enough to make me watch it so I just turned to the window and started studying the people walking outside. I began to feel drowsy and was hypnotised by lights of the cars passing the road, in the end I passed out on my couch with the noises of the broadcasters at the background.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
